<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ketamine by daisymeadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555208">Ketamine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow'>daisymeadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Hospital, M/M, Mentioned Niall Horan, drugged, night club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>... harry is drugged with ketamine in a nightclub, louis is at home sleeping when he gets the phone call...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ketamine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a bit of drabble I wrote in an hour. </p><p>I don't even know if it's even worth posting...<br/>regardless of that, I hope it's a good enough read for you. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark; subtle lights of red and blue flashing from the ceiling above. </p><p>Harry was on the dance floor, his left hand sprung up high, waving along to the live rock music that plastered tunes across the room. He had a serve of Gin and Tonic in his right hand, a straw drawn to his lips as he swallowed its remaining contents. He coughed when he reached the end. The final sip blasting his tongue in bittersweet waves of vibrant citrus. </p><p>He tightened his grip on the glass, a sudden change overcoming his senses. The loud music mellowed calmly away; an intoxicating jingle held onto the ears of the nightclub’s patrons, held firmly onto the walls, then, pushed down by a breath of air, breaking its roaring sound. The moving persons surrounding Harry, turned pale, feathering into a blur of clouds. A ripe smell of lemon and vodka drenched his nasal canal, with every careful breath he inhaled.</p><p>The icy glass fell from his hand, as he was no longer able to support the only balance he had. </p><p>Harry glanced briefly to his left towards the bar, and immediately recognised his good friend, Niall, whom was organising 10 shots of tequila for him and three other friends. The pale dancing clouds suddenly turned to rain; the scent of lemon and vodka fermented to steaming mouldy zest. </p><p>Harry’s eyes closed, the room shattering like glass. His head cascaded hard onto the laminated landing below, his body sprained into limp relaxation. His senses executed into silence.</p><p>—</p><p>A shrill tone alerted Louis out of his deep slumber. His head lifted up as he reached for the ringing device perched on the wooden bedside. </p><p>An unknown number. </p><p>Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, answering the unknown caller. </p><p>“‘ello?” He whispered groggily as he placed the phone to his right ear.</p><p>“Good evening, my name is Elaine. Can I confirm that I am speaking with Louis… Louis Tomlinson?” A woman spoke softly into the phone, a voice unfamiliar to Louis. </p><p>“It’s Louis…” He responds back, hesitantly.</p><p>“Hello, Louis, I’m sorry to wake you, but I am calling in regards of your husband- Harry Tomlinson. He’s been brought into the Royal Doncaster Hospital from the nightclub ‘Dusty Beaver’. We have been proceeding with generic tests, and we have detected that he’s been under the influence of Ketamine.“</p><p>“Ketamine?” Louis interjects, sitting up in bed.</p><p>“Ketamine is a depressant that relaxes the body. It acts as an anaesthetic-”</p><p>“I know what it is… is Harry okay? Can I come see him?”</p><p>“He’s stable. You’re welcome to come to A&amp;E, and we can explain his condition further.”</p><p>Louis nods, reaching for the blankets to pull his legs out of. “I’ll be right there. Please call me if anything happens with Harry.”</p><p>“Will do, Louis. Drive safely.” Then hung up.</p><p>Louis rambled clumsily across the room, pulling a pair of grey sweats on, and a plain white tee over. </p><p>He collected his keys as he passed through the kitchen, getting into his black Mazda CX3. The 4X4 reversed out of the driveway, then placed into gear to descend the street in direction of the hospital.</p><p>After twenty minutes of driving, Louis pulled into the A&amp;E to park. He exited his car, tightening his arms across his chest. It was nearly two in the morning, and the night breezed chilly temperatures that had Louis regret not bringing a jacket. </p><p>He rushed quickly towards the A&amp;E entrance, a breath of warmth expelled over him as he entered inside the building.  </p><p>There was a window parallel to Louis; a woman, possibly in her early 40s, sat, a sign above her shield of glass that read ‘Administration’. He approached the desk, with no one else in queue. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson. I received a phone call about my husband, Harry.” Louis greeted the woman, glancing down at her name tag that read, ‘Leanne’. </p><p>Leanne typed ‘Tomlinson’ into her database, finding Harry’s A&amp;E medical referral. </p><p>“Harry Tomlinson?” The woman looked up at him from her computer. Louis nodded.</p><p>“He’s still here in A&amp;E, but I will quickly phone the nurse caring for him, and she’ll bring you inside. Please take a seat, it shouldn’t be too long, Mr Tomlinson.” She instructed.</p><p>“Thank you,” Louis looked behind him, there were five rows that spanned horizontally across the waiting space. Ten seats lined each row, and Louis walked to the first row, taking a seat, one seat third away from the locked doors on his right.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr Tomlinson?” </p><p>Louis looked up from his phone at the voice that greeted him. A woman stood in front of him, mid-length straight, blonde hair tied back into a single low pony. </p><p>“I’m Elaine, we spoke on the phone?” </p><p>“Of course,” Louis shoved his phone into his pocket, and stood up, his right arm stretched forward to shake Elaine’s hand. “How is Harry?”</p><p>“He’s sleeping at the moment. You can come in and sit with him if you like?” She waited for Louis to follow her steps, holding the door open for him to guide him to Harry. “He wasn’t verbally responsive when he arrived, but he has since requested for you, so we can confidently say that he is slowly coming out of it. We are just waiting for his CT scan test results, since he took quite a hit on the head when he collapsed at the club.”</p><p>“But, he should be okay?” Louis asked, his tone drooling in concern. </p><p>Elaine nodded with a smile, “He should be good to go home after his CT scan gives him the all clear.”</p><p>She stopped at the curtain dividing Louis from the sight of Harry. Her hand reached up to pull it back, “You can wake him, he may be a little slow, but that’s just the drug wearing off.” </p><p>The curtain dragged along the ceiling trail that wrapped around Harry’s bed. Lying exposed under a white blanket, was Harry resting, his eyes closed, with comforting snores escaping through his nose. </p><p>Louis sighed at the sight of his husband. He hasn’t seen Harry like this, in a hospital bed, taped to an IV. His usual, shoulder-length curls that draped, streaming his cheeks, were pulled into a bun, exposing a vibrant red cut along his hairline. His pale skin looked dehydrated and worn. Tired. </p><p>Harry didn’t stir when Louis pulled a seat up close to the left side of the bed. </p><p>Louis placed his left hand onto the railing, the other reaching for Harry’s hand. </p><p>Harry’s eyelids fluttered, blinking as they opened slightly, green meeting Louis’ blue. </p><p>“Lou…” Harry spoke, his voice torn with exhaustion, and comfort at Louis’ presence.</p><p>“What’s happened to you, babe?” </p><p>Harry paused. His memory attempting to trace his steps. He knew where he was, and why he was there, but couldn’t find the means of events that occurred prior to him waking up to Elaine’s cool hand pressing onto his wrist, as she called out his name.</p><p>“I don’t… know” Harry let out a sigh, looking down at Louis’ hand, reaching to link his fingers with Louis’.</p><p>“You went out for your colleague’s bachelor party. They found Ketamine in your system. Apparently, you collapsed on the dance floor, and then rushed here by paramedics.” Louis squeezed tightly when their fingers interlocked. “No one bought you drinks whilst you weren’t there with them?”</p><p>Harry shook his head. He couldn’t remember exactly what club he was at, but he knew he wouldn’t have abandoned his drink, or allowed anyone that wasn’t Louis, or a friend, offer to buy him one. Louis should know that Harry is smitten and committed to him only, that he wouldn’t want anyone else’s attention, but his. </p><p>Louis has been Harry’s one and only since they met at University. They were at a campus toga party, and Harry was starting his second year in Primary Education, whilst Louis was starting his final year in Law. </p><p>A month before Harry started his first year in teaching at a primary school two towns over, the two had been dating for nearly four years. Louis proposed on a sunset picnic by the riverine, on a green, grassy embankment. Louis had never been more nervous to speak, then he had been in that moment. And that man graduated from University with a law degree, and completed with high grades in Drama throughout his secondary schooling. It was clear that speaking was never a fearful fault for Louis. He adored Harry so much, he wanted the younger man to be all his, “’til death do us part.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t in our group.” Harry told Louis in sincerity. “I danced on my own a lot, because they didn’t want to dance much… Just drink and banter on all night.” </p><p>“I’m sure you did, love.” Louis pushed a smile onto his lips. </p><p>He believed Harry, despite Harry not quite remembering the night himself. But, he knew his Harry wouldn’t torment their bonded trust with facade stories and lies. His Harry has admirers, he knows that. Louis catches men and women sneaking glances at his Harry all the time. He works in criminal law, and he is aware of the weird, the ugly, and the deadly drugs, that are around in the public social scene. He is silently building fury inside at the realisation that someone could attempt to take advantage of his husband. The thought stresses his clench over Harry’s hand, his palm squeezing tighter. </p><p>Harry notices the change in pressure Louis’ grasp has over his. “I’m sorry, Lou. I should have been more careful.”</p><p>Louis releases his strength over Harry’s hand, he shakes his head, shushing his husband. “No, no. You don’t need to apologise. I love you. It’s not your fault, love.”</p><p>“I don’t even know who did it. It wouldn’t have been anyone from my group.”</p><p>“Let’s not get into it, Harry.” Louis responded in comfort, “I don’t think there are going to be any consequences in regards to your own health, and that’s all I care about. These things, unfortunately, happen all the time. I’m just glad it didn’t progress further.”</p><p>Harry nodded, “I love you.”</p><p>Louis smiled sweetly at his husband, leaning forward over the railing, pressing his lips onto Harry’s. He lay a second peck on Harry’s forehead, minding the cut. “What do you say, we get some McDonalds brekkie when they let you out?” </p><p>Harry smiled brightly at that, suddenly realising the unison rumble of his stomach at the words spoken. “I would love a sausage and egg.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yay u made it to the end wooot wooot look at u go! hahaha</p><p>thanks for reading, hope ur well.</p><p>please lmk if I should continue with more married!larry shots.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>